To Where You Are
by Chrisitha
Summary: Liz's thoughts after the last episode. Feedback please


Title: To Where You Are  
  
Author: Shae02  
E-mail: shae02@collegeclub.com  
  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cell phone and a white metro. Roswell characters belong to JK and UPN, unfortunately. If you can find any money to take from me, please let me know so that I can use it to pay for my bills!!!   
  
Category: M/L (who else?)  
  
Summary: O.k. so this is basically inspired from the last episode of Roswell. My dreamer heart was hurting so much that I decided to put it into words (at least Liz's). Anyway, I'm no Breathless or LIVe or Phaedra, or any of the other GREAT ONES, but I try. This is my first Roswell fanfiction. Please be gentle with it, it's just a virgin. So, this is Liz's POV after her little dramatic wake-up. Hope that you enjoy. Feedback please.  
  
  
  
  
TO WHERE YOU ARE  
  
Max is dead   
Max is dead  
Max is dead  
  
That one thought was the only thing that seemed to linger in Liz Parker's head. She was in shock. It couldn't be true. Her mind tried to deny the fact and come up with some sort of explanation. Maybe it was her new weird alien powers playing a very cruel trick on her. Maybe it was just a dream.   
  
Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear  
  
  
She had been missing Max so much lately despite the whole alien thing that had been happening to her. Could it be her subconscious playing with her mind, and Max's "death" was a way of it showing how much she left behind, how much she missed him. Logically. There had to be a logical reason. The scientist in her wanted to find some logical reason around it.   
  
Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be   
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from above  
  
  
But no matter how much her mind tried to reason it, her heart knew her truth. Her heart always knew. She could "feel" it. It was as if a part of her heart had just....vanished. It was a feeling that she never thought that she'd experience. She never thought that she would not have to live in a world without Max Evans.  
  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
  
  
She'd been in a world where she was loved by Max and cherished by him. Where he healed her and they spent every moment waiting for the next time that they would see each other. But then that world was shattered by destiny. But through it all he had continued to vie for her love, and chase after her. Although she thwarted his attempts, she secretly loved every minute of them. Then she was thrust into a different world when Future Max came.   
  
Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen  
  
  
She was given a glimpse of a world that could exist, but was asked to give it up. So, just as he had taken that chance by saving her life, she had given up her dream future with him to save not only his life, but the world. She WANTED that world to be, but fate choose otherwise.   
  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above  
  
So, she was forced to live in a world where she loved him from a distance and her never knew the truth about her "betrayal." Then he had slept with the she-demon and gotten her pregnant. Sometimes, she would sit in her bed at night and think that maybe that part had been a dream, but it wasn't. Not with the constant reminder of his bastard child.  
  
And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
  
But no matter how many trials they faced, or how often things changed, she knew one thing to be true. She would always have Max. To be faced with the reality that that no longer existed was too much for her. To live in a world without Max, her Max, was inconceivable. Not once had it ever entered her mind that he would die. Not even when he'd been captured by the FBI   
  
Fly me up   
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
  
  
But, her heart knew the truth. That that world now existed for her. The question was, could she do it? She could bare a world of betrayal and hurt. Of disappointment and pain. Of love and loss. Of Max. But, could she bear to live in a world without him?  
  
I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
  
  
~TO WHERE YOU ARE by Josh Groban  
  
(1/?) 


End file.
